Trader or Emperor
by Asmodeus Sex King
Summary: Issei Hyoudou has somehow become a Rogue Trader in the service of the God Emperor of Mankind. Now how is the Red Dragon Emperor live out his life? Will he remain a Rogue Trader or will he become an Emperor as is his right. "Well fuck that philosophical nonsense. Harem and Breasts Ahoy!" Yep, that sounds about right.


**AN: So this is my first story and I want to see if I can bring my ideas to life, basically this is somewhat like Crusader Kings II, Gamer and the usual Empire Building Fic and I am starting with DxD because I like DxD and my pen name should give you an indication what kind of fic this might be but don't worry it will have plot and damn it if I am not going to make it a harem.**

 **Chapter 1**

Issei Hyoudou was considering whether or not he was dreaming or was in a strange nightmare.

He had been browsing the 40K websites and found an online interactive game of Rogue Traders. Accessing the game he was greeted to the message box that read.

" **Initiate New Rogue Trader Session?"  
YES/NO**

Recently he had gotten into Warhammer 40K after he had some tried to find the origins of a sketch online, the sketch had turned out to be that of a Sister Hospitaler and from then on Issei was sucked into the universe of 40K.

"I really am playing too much 40K." Issei mumbled under his breath but he chose yes out of curiosity.

The blue message box disappeared and began to display several options which Issei recognised as part of the Rogue Trader character creator.

Looking at the options Issei was quite surprised to see the retainers list which had lots of characters from other franchises, the personal skills lists also having powers from other franchises too and all round it was really well made too if Issei was honest. Though was like it was telling to go out there and live his fantasy.

As Issei began to shift through the perks and skills he found that they were broken as hell and he could literally purchase them again if he had enough money or as the system put it Thrones, which was what the entire point of being a Rogue Trader.

Looking at the perks and skills Issei saw that there was a broken combo that if he used would really break the setting.

The combo was "Inherited Wealth" which increased the amount of Thrones he had by 400 from the initial 100, giving him a total 500 Thrones, then there was "Gift of Wealth" which would increase his wealth by 200% there by increasing his total wealth by 1500 Thrones, and finally there was the steady income perk that would give him 10% of his total initial throne count without him actually doing anything, and combined with the other perks he would be receiving a daily income of 150 Thrones.

To put into perspective how powerful that 150 bonus incomes was, Issei using just 40 Thrones could purchase a Lunar-class cruiser, a 5KM long behemoth of a spaceship and using the remaining Thrones to pimp out his cruiser with the best of the best tech he could find.

So yes with this 150 daily income Issei could literally keep on buying cruisers every day and still have some left over.

And that was not all, since everything apart from some few skills and perks could be brought with Thrones given enough time, Issei could simply take those three perks and begin his session as a Rogue Trader and wait for a few days to save up the necessary thrones to buy those powers.

The downside of the combo though was that for the combo to work Issei had to refrain from buying anything during his character creation apart from the Standard Charter and he was going to start without a ship, crew and anything else.

It was not that bad as Issei could simply buy them later on but damn it, if this was not aggravating.

Issei even found out that he could customise special units and his retainers using the Thrones he had and refrain from buying them and customising the hell out of them. 40k really had given him a penchant for customising units.

Issei after taking the three insane perks finished the character creator, after which he was asked to select his starting point and Issei decided to go with a medieval fantasy world and selected the Finish option.

A message popped up asking whether Issei wanted to continue as he had not spent all his Thrones yet. He simply clicked yes, and waited for the game to boot.

He sat there waiting for what felt like hours but finally the game booted and he was greeted with the message.

" **Beginning Transition..."  
Thank You for Playing this Game.  
Enjoy your Journey as a Rogue Trader.  
Sign…K.S.Z.**

Issei felt himself blanking out as the world seemed to twist and turn around him like kaleidoscope. The last thing he saw before blanking out was.

 **All Systems Installed  
Welcome Rogue Trader, Issei Hyoudou  
Welcome to the 41** **ST** **Millennium**

And this was how Issei's journey as a Trader began.

 **################**

Issei woke up in a Desert dressed in his school uniform.

"Okay, am I dreaming, cause this is really not making sense." Issei said as he tried to figure out, why in the world was he in a Desert?!

The last thing he remembered was that he was waiting for the game to start when he blacked out and now he was here. He also remembered the strange message that he had seen before he blacked out.

"Don't tell me I am in a damn isekai situation!" Issei shouted feeling both excited and scared at the prospect of being in a damn isekai story.

Isekai stories, were mostly about being transported to another world with cheat like powers and the MC then goes on to be a boss and create a harem, which was what Issei wanted but he also remembered that just before he was playing a 40k game and thus being transported into another world but one in the Warhammer 40K universe was not ideal at all, not ideal at all!

"Damn it I am either going to be like Subaru if I am really unlucky or be like Satou if I am lucky." Issei mumbled as he thought about his situation.

Just as he was trying to figure out what kind of situation he was in a blue message box popped up in front of him.

" **150 Thrones has been added to you treasury."**

Seeing the message box, Issei could only say, "Well I guess that is my cheat power." He was really glad that he had something like that. Having game like abilities would really make his life easier.

Just as Issei sigh, he felt his phone vibrate from his pocket and found that he had a message.

 _To: Issei Hyoudou  
Subject: Installed Rogue Trader App_

 _We have installed the Rogue Trader App into your soul. To use the app just say 'Status' and imagine a blue box in front of you. Use this app to buy units, manage items, sell relics, find new missions, buy technological blueprints, magical recipes and lots more._

 _We at Games Workshop are happy that you have tried out this app and wish you luck on your journey as a Rogue Trader._

 _The Emperor Protects._

The message was short and simple and Issei re-read it to make sure he was reading it correctly. He had a freaking app inside his soul! How was that even possible?!

Issei spent the better half of the next hour panicking over the fact and then finally giving into his curiosity said "Status" and imagined a blue box in front of him like in the Gamer comics.

Sure enough he was greeted with a blue message box. Reading the contents of the box Issei found that it was the app and with several options.

 _ **Rogue Trader App**_

 _ **Warhammer Market  
Map of the Galaxy  
Empire Management  
Missions  
Current budget: 1500 Thrones**_

Looking at the options Issei got the gist of what they did, choosing the map of the Galaxy Issei found that he was quite far from Earth, a bit too far. Like several Galaxies far, seriously he was not even in the damn Milky Way galaxy but in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Issei then choose the Warhammer Market, which brought up a new list of things.

 **Buy Military Units  
Buy Support Units  
Buy Special Units  
Buy Vehicles and Aircrafts  
Buy Space Ships  
Buy Buildings  
Buy Technological Upgrades  
Buy Magical materials  
Buy Personal items  
Buy Relics  
Buy Food/materials  
Sell Items and materials**

Selecting the Military units Issei found that he could buy just about anything, from humans to Orks, Eldar to Tau and lots of other species that he didn't even know existed in the 40k universe. With the exception of the Space Marines, Necrons and Tyranids, though for some reason he still had access to the Genestealer Cults, Issei could buy most of the major factions of the 40K universe and could command them without much problem.

He was tempted to buy some of them right away but Issei refrained from doing so and checked the support unit list. The list was shorter than the military list but Issei found that he could buy the Sister Hospitaler, Tech Priests, Servitors, engineers, workers, scientists and even slaves.

Issei knew that slaves were common in the 40k universe and thus he knew he should not be surprised but damn it was he surprised seeing the option.

Still for now Issei was in need of some military units that will help scout out the terrain and thus he decided to buy a bunch of Imperial Guardsmen, which cost 1 throne and some Chimeras and Valkyrie which cost 1 Thrones each.

What Issei was not expecting was instead of just a squad or two 10 guardsmen, 1 Chimera and 1 Valkyrie, he got a whopping 9000 guardsmen, 300 chimeras and 150 Valkyries. The Desert was suddenly filled with guardsmen and vehicles that it was damn hard to see where everyone was.

Issei knew just how many there were as he felt himself being instinctively aware of them in a strange way. It was a bit disorienting but Issei somehow felt that the guardsmen that he summoned would never harm him and he would always have their upmost loyalty.

"My lord as you all right?" one of the Guardsmen asked.

"I fine." Issei replied 'just surprised as hell.'

The guardsman nodded and said, "Your orders sire."

'Orders?' Issei thought, quirking his eyebrows "Oh right orders. Yeah…I just want you guys to scout out the surrounding area and see if you can find anything. Also I want you guys to not engage in any battles yet even if you come across some xenos." Issei hastily added, he really did not want to start a war with anyone yet.

"You heard him men" the Guardsman said, "Now move out." he shouted and with that Issei saw several guardsmen prepare themselves for the mission and boarded the Chimeras and Valkyries while some prepared to move by foot.

In the meantime Issei decided that he would see if he could buy a base or two, to house the guardsmen.

Browsing through the options he found that yes, he could buy a base but it would cost him a whole lot of Thrones.

He could buy a floating planetary fortress that was like a large city in and of itself or he could buy a bigger fortress that had large underground facilities that stretched for miles and miles.

Arguably both were good choices but Issei decided to go with the latter as it could also house a space port that would allow destroyers to dock and could transport materials to the cruisers, not to mention it had large factories that Issei knew would be vital for producing a lot of goods and materials. The fortress cost him 30 Thrones as it was quite large and extended deep inside the earth and had tons of defences which he would have to upgrade later but for now it was a worthwhile investment and Issei knew that the fortress would easily solve most of his problems for now.

He now just had to find a suitable place to put down the fortress and he would be done.

Issei waited for the reports to come in and asked the guards to find some suitable mountain ranges so that they could build their fortress in it. Mountains were easy to defend and having a fortress city on mountains was a good way to discourage orbital bombardment too.

He just hoped he would be able to go home once this was over.

###########################

Sergeant Malik was flying over the desert and scouting out the sand dunes with a hand full of Valkyries. The Rogue Trader wanted the area to be scouted to build a ground base and Malik was more than eager to comply.

While Malik was no stranger to sleeping in the Desert he would prefer living in a proper barrack than in a Desert infested with unknown xenos and dangers.

So far Malik had not seen anything of note and the desert seemed to stretch for miles on end but some of the other Valkyries had seen some nomadic human tribes wandering in the desert. That was something that put Malik at ease as it meant that this planet was once a human colony that had been lost a long time ago and while they native humans might prove hostile, malik would take them over xenos anytime, any day.

It was easier killing a human than it was killing one of the many horrors present in the Galaxy and for once Malik wanted to have an easy assignment and not fight hordes of Tyranids, Orks, Eldar and Chaos Warbands and Daemon Princes, he would be contend being stuck on primitive backwards planet if it meant he would be getting a break from all that fighting.

Putting those thoughts aside Malik saw that they were reaching the edge of the desert and he saw large mountain ranges in the distance. The Rogue Trader had wanted to use a series of mountain ranges as his base and that one was as good as it got.

He relayed the message back to the camp as they flew over the mountains and scouted them and he was pleased to hear that the Rogue Trader would be setting up the Fortress in the mountains very soon.

It had been a long time since Malik had been able to sleep in a proper barrack and he was looking for to it.

############################

Issei was happy that the scouts had found a suitable mountain range where he could set up the fortress and flying over their Issei was quite happy to find that the mountains were not as inhabited as it could have been.

Bringing up the Market menu Issei bought the fortress and like a RTS game he was asked to place it as he was given an eagle eye view of the area. Issei chose to place the fortress near the desert plains as it would give him a part that he would not have to worry about much and could expand without worrying too much once he got the proper terraforming tools.

Issei saw the fortress come to life as metals and various materials swirl in the air, joining together and digging into the earth creating skeletal structures that were slowly being layered with various materials and given life.

He saw the large spire like structures and grand mansions sprung up, great walls erect themselves at the edge of the hills and fortress as large factories dug into the earth and hollowed out the hills and the mountains themselves.

The Grand Palace and the main part of the fortress stood upon an entire mountain as large towers erupted from parts of the mountain creating large twisting spire like structure. But Issei knew that it was the core of the mountain, hollowed out and structurally reinforced that housed the main defences and the main parts of the palace with the outer parts being there for defence.

The walls at the edges were also quite well made housing a number of AA-defences and Void shields that surrounded and reinforced the incredibly thick walls and protected the fortress from orbital bombardments.

There were a lot more to the fortress as the underground facilities also not only have large scale factories and housing but also had underground greenhouses and terraced farms that could easily support the entire population and still have be able to export it to other regions.

Just as the fortress was finally done, Issei was prompted with a message.

 **Fortress is currently empty! Would not function properly!  
Do you want to bring it up to optimal levels?  
Cost 10 Thrones to bring it up to optimal level and 15 Thrones to bring it up to max efficiency  
Includes PDF, Imperial Guardsmen, Arbiters, Techpriests, Servitors workers and servants to manage the Palace and Factories and man the defences.**

Upon seeing that Issei quickly spent 15 Thrones to bring the fortress to max efficiency and Issei found himself being aware to over a five hundred thousand men and women who were working in the Fortress.

It was really freaky being suddenly aware of so many people but Issei was really numb to all the wild changes that were happening.

The guardsmen that were with him did not comment on the sudden appearance of the fortress but Issei was also not in the right mind to explain what was going on, so he simply decided to head to the palace and get a good sleep, only after that he would decide where to go from here.

 **########################**

 **AN: SO this is not the best start to my fic by stay tuned for future chapters as I know I am going to improve upon this bit by bit.**


End file.
